


Dressing Break

by IvaliceForever



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bath Time, Domestic Fluff, Dressing Another, Gen, M/M, Reim takes care of Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Break is tense and a little exhausted, causing him to be late to his own room to get ready for Sharon's birthday gala. Reim takes care of his Hatter.Rated for non-descript nudity on Break's part.





	Dressing Break

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a prompt from a family member. They suggested 'helping get dressed' for Reim/Break and I have delivered.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Pandora Hearts. That is the gift of Jun Mochizuki to readers. I'm just having fun with the characters.

* * *

Xerxes Break was many things, and yet Reim could never consider tardiness among the older man’s vices. It was fifteen minutes past the time Xerxes was to be in his chambers, dressed and ready for the journey to the gala being held by Pandora to celebrate Lady Sharon’s birthday. They had agreed to have some time alone prior to the grand event and Break was now sixteen minutes late. Another five minutes later, Xerxes entered the room looking not only disheveled but thoroughly exhausted. Snowy tresses both stood every which way and clung to his pale face, his uniform was in disarray and he wobbled slightly. A single crimson eye, looked at Reim tiredly.

 

“Xerxes…is there a reason you’re late returning to your own room to get changed for the gala that doesn’t involve a fight with Vincent Nightray?”

 

Break laughed tiredly as he approached his bed and flopped down onto it face first, not even bothering to remove his boots. Reim didn’t like that laugh. It usually meant something had happened and Reim made an assumption. When the incessant giggles ended, the white-haired man rolled lazily onto his side.

 

“Would Reim believe that I got accosted for entering the wrong room at the wrong time?”

 

Reim sighed, knowing Break he’d not get an honest answer while the other was so tense and exhausted. The redhead also knew that he’d never convince him to get changed through normal means. It seemed drastic measures would be needed to make the ‘Mad Hatter’ agree to getting ready. Well, he also wanted to make sure Break’s hair was clean and damp so it’d be easier to pin it back. Reim wished that Xerxes would let his hair grow back out sometimes honestly, if just so he could do more with it.

 

“How about you let we let it go and get a bath drawn? Your hair is in total disarray and you could use some unwinding.”

 

“Only if you turn off that horrendous drivel you call music and replace it with Kajiura.” Xerxes had nothing against Mozart at all, but he vastly preferred Kajiura’s compositions. A good number of them were as chaotic as his very existence after all. Reim sighed but agreed to change the records out. It was after all, Break’s room.

 

~Pandora Hearts~

 

Reim made sure that the water was not scalding as he drew it. Xerxes was very similar to Sharon in his water preferences: hot but not scalding. Glancing over at where Break was struggling out of his uniform it occurred to him that the tiredness was in the very muscles. Reim was reluctant to offer help undressing, even after the reveal of the completed seal Xerxes didn’t like accepting help from others. Break could be on the ground dying of blood loss and he would probably refuse help he was so stubborn and prideful. That was when Reim noticed it. The slight tremors that ran up the other’s spine. They hadn’t been present the last time they were intimate a few nights past.

 

“Xerxes…come here.”

 

Crimson eyes met orange-brown, an unreadable expression framing it but the eye itself read ‘tread carefully’. Reim knew that he was walking on eggshells, something he normally never did with Break but he was certain it was the right approach right now. Xerxes seemed almost borderline unhinged in the moment, like his mind was miles away. Break had once demanded he be careful if he ever got that way. It seemed he’d need a little demanding of his own to get Break to come to him.

 

“NOW.”

 

It was like a switch flipped, Xerxes blinked then started laughing hysterically before it died down into the softer laugh that only a few people were ever gifted with. When he was finished laughing, some of the tremors stopped and he approached Reim, planting himself on the younger man’s lap with his arms wrapped up over his shoulders.

 

“You called me back on accident Rei~m.”

 

“Will you let me help you get out of your uniform before the water gets cold? We both know you currently lack the control over your body you need. How late did those dreams have you up and did Gilbert confront you again?” Reim finally had an idea why Break of was so out of sorts. Sometimes the memories would assault him in his sleep and be too much; if confronted about his lack of sleep Break could get very huffy and get into a fight with whoever confronted him. Gilbert often got caught up in that maelstrom.

 

“I was good. I didn’t fight with Raven. I’m just…drained, Reim. I almost lost control of the Hatter.”

 

Reim shuddered at the idea of the usually unflappable Xerxes losing control. Usually the only place Break ever let anything out of his control was behind closed doors with himself. The honest admission made him smile as he leaned slightly and pressed his lips to Xerxes’s slightly chapped ones. Reim would definitely have towind him down. Luckily he spotted Equis in his shadow, the Chain winking before it left, indicating Sharon knew to give them privacy. Xerxes deepened the kiss when Reim was distracted, adjusting in his lap.

 

“I think I’m ready for a bath now.”

 

Reim eventually managed to get Break free of his Pandora uniform and into the tub, which smelled very similar to the mild spice of ginger tea with a hint of bergamot fruit. It was an odd smell that Xerxes had grown fond of for the water.

 

“You’re not joining me?”

 

“Not today Xerxes, I know what would happen if I did. Lean back so I can try to do something with your hair please.” Reim replied, pleased when Break didn’t argue or tease him and actually complied.

 

Reim took a steadying breath as he set to work getting snow-white tresses wet without accidentally caressing Break’s weakness (he was trying to relax and bathe him not create a different issue). Slowly he took some shampoo and worked it into the thick hair from the base of his partner’s skull up to the crown of his head, gradually pulling his fringe back as well. A small trill of pride filled him as the soft sigh that left Xerxes’s lips. Reim was one of the few people permitted to even lightly touch his hair in such a way. For all his trust issues and conflicting views, Break trusted HIM. One had to be a fool to ever disregard genuine trust from this man.

 

“Reim, if you keep grinning like that you’ll freeze that way and look like a Nightray Rat.”

 

“I will not!” Reim snapped, face flushed at being caught admiring how calm and peaceful Break looked in the moment. Blinking, he realized Xerxes’s eye wasn’t even open and he was smirking playfully: that little brat.

 

“Clearly you’re feeling less tired if you can tease me, I guess that means you’re ready to finish the bath yourself.”

 

“No~, don’t stop. It isn’t my fault you’re fun to tease.” Break said, rolling in the tub so he was was floating on his front and looking up at him almost petulantly. Contrary to what Reim said, Break was still tense and tired and they both knew it. Reim just wanted to see what he’d respond with. As quickly as the playful jester was there it was gone, leaving the tired more honest Break once more.

 

“ Continue?”

 

“My hands are still moving Xerx. We both know I wouldn’t really stop a task half completed. It’s not like you to ever question that and it is also most certainly not like you to be this level of clinginess to my hands.” Reim reassured, hand still working through Break’s hair. Once he was satisfied he took a cloth and covered Xerxes’s face as he poured water over it, rinsing the lather from his hair. Were it not for the deathtrap on the wrist attached the cloth hand he would think Break had finally relaxed. Realizing he was possibly hurting Reim, Break released his wrist.

 

“It was…a very rough night. Do you think Lady Sharon would let me forego the festivities?”

 

“You? Miss an opportunity to unnerve Pandora members and ensure Vincent keeps in line? Does this happen to have anything to do with my hand being over your face?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Reim removed the washcloth and frowned when he saw the frazzled look in that red eye again. Xerxes had dreamed about the time his eye was forcibly taken from his head again. That meant he’d really have to work to get him relaxed.

 

“Xerxes, scoot back a bit but stay with your back exposed to the water.”

 

Break slid back, genuinely surprised when Reim stood up and rolled up his trousers and removed his boots. Not caring that part of his trousers would still get soaked he got into the tub and sat on the rim with his legs from the calf down submerged, legs spread to accommodate Break as he beckoned him closer. Not one to deny such an invitation he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Reim’s hips and resting his head against his abdomen as Reim’s hands started caressing and massaging his back muscles.

 

Reim could feel the tension and was glad the soap had lavender in it as he began to wash and massage Break’s back, pleased as the tension slowly started ebbing from his partner. It was truly rare that Break let him indulge quite this much in pampering him contrary to popular (Sharon) belief. Gradually Xerxes completely relaxed, his faculties under control once more.

 

“You do realize that your trousers are no longer presentable yes Reim?” Break smirked, but he behaved himself. Reim got out of his seat and stood to the side of the tub and handed Xerxes a towel as the man got out and accepted it and began drying himself off. While Xerxes was working on getting his hair dry, Reim went to the wardrobe and pulled out the attire they had picked together for him to wear for the Gala. It had been nearly impossible to get it tailored just right for the rather slender swordsman.

 

“I still think my hair needs some work.”

 

“I’ll fix your hair after you’re dressed. I know you don’t need the help, but will you let me dress you?” Reim rarely asked to fully take over rather than help but he was feeling a little possessive if he were to ever admit it. Xerxes looked taken aback before a knowing smile slid onto his face and he walked over, clad only in the fluffy violet towel around his waist. Reim could still smell the ginger tea and bergamot scent in the air around Xerxes and decided it was rather addicting. Wrapping his arms around Break, he pulled him into another kiss. A sweet, chaste kiss that Xerxes returned tentatively and managed not to twist into a passionate one.

 

“I do believe I can indulge you after that lovely bath my ‘March Hare’.”

 

It took all of Reim’s willpower not to shudder as he pulled away the towel, adding it to the pile of clothes to be laundered. Gradually he started to dress Xerxes from the bottom to the top. Black knee-high socks that tucked easily under black quarter-cut trousers with a white tailored shirt that was surprisingly perfectly suited to Break’s form. All that remained was the night blue vest, black outer coat and the usual black cravat, just tucked into the vest.

 

Reim pulled the partially dressed Break against his chest, armswrapped around the expanse of his back. Xerxes sighed, like a release as he returned the affectionate gesture and blinked when he realized he now had his hair being pulled back into something a bit more suited for the occasion and looked up at Reim’s eyes to find Reim smiling before he placed a soft kiss over his empty eyelid.

 

“You’re not the only clever one Xerxes. Also, we both know you’d never avoid Sharon’s birthday gala. Now, do you want to put the rest on yourself or may I finish my task?”

 

Xerxes smiled, a genuine smile as he spread his arms in acquiesce.

 

“By all means Reim. I am at your disposal.”

 

 

END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want more stories like this but I don't always have the motivation. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
